MotoGP 09/10
|AU|March 19, 2010 (PS3)|NA|March 23, 2010}} |genre = Racing |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 }} Not to be confused with MotoGP 09(mobile) MotoGP 09/10 is a racing video game, part of the MotoGP series. It is available on Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. Gameplay Career mode MotoGP 09/10 features 4 modes with the first of them being Career Mode. Players take control of their career on and off of the track competing in races and hiring engineers, team managers and press officers to help further their career as a pro and ultimately win the MotoGP World Championship. Demonstrating your riding skills on the track through overtaking, slip-streaming and showboating will be rewarded with Rider Reputation points. Pushing too hard can be detrimental as collisions and crashes will reduce the reputation bonus at the end of each race. The more rider reputation points you earn, the more attractive you become to other manufacturers, sponsors, and employees. Your team will also research upgrades for your existing bike to increase its performance. As you start off at the 125cc you can upgrade your team into the Moto2 series and then ultimately into the MotoGP series. Career Mode has a limitless number of years allowing you to continue career mode indefinitely. Championship mode Players can race in 125cc, 250cc and MotoGP championships from the 2009 and 2010 seasons as it unfolds. The realistic AI will emulate true racing pack with different riding styles and pace making this a challenging mode for all GP fans. Arcade Players must show off their skill to stay in the race as they compete to finish a whole season in 125, 250 or MotoGP class before running out of time. Each lap, clean section, overtake and top speed reached will reward players with more time but crashing off the track or getting overtaken will cause time to be deducted from the player's total and the chances of living the MotoGP dream will be over. Online Compete against other riders across the globe, in online multiplayer mode. There can be up to 20 bikes in a race. Soundtrack The game has an impressive soundtrack, featuring contemporary break-beat, dub-step and drum-and-bass producers, and also rock artists (provided by Platinum Sound Publishing ): Torche: Healer Freeland: Best Fish Tacos in Ensenada Freeland: Under Control Subsource: The Ides Eighties B-Line: Love Turns to Hate Plump DJ's: Rocket Soul White Lies: Death (Chase and Status Remix) Home Video: Confession (of a Time Traveller) Boom Boom Satellites: Kick it Out Boom Boom Satellites: Morning After State of Mind: Sunking Vacation: Make Up Your Mind Curve: Want More Need Less Evil Nine: Twist the Knife (feat Emily Breeze) Release Demo A demo was announced to be released on the Xbox Live Marketplace about 1 month before release which would give it a release of February. The demo consists of a stripped down Championship Mode which is limited to the 125cc class and the Mugello Circuit. It also contains the 600cc Moto2 Arcade Mode and the 800cc MotoGP Time Trial mode. The demo was released on March 4, 2010 on the Xbox 360 and PS3. Downloadable content Capcom announced two free DLC packs to be released sometime after the game's release. The first pack contains the 800cc bike class with all of the bikes, riders and team liveries, as well as the brand new track for the 2010 MotoGP season, the new Silverstone Arena Circuit. The second pack includes all of the bikes, riders and team livery updates for the 600cc and 125cc bike classes, giving players brand new MotoGP 2010 data far earlier than ever before. Reception | GI_PS3 = 8.25/10 | GI_X360 = 8.25/10 | GameRev_PS3 = D+ | GameRev_X360 = D+ | GSpot_PS3 = 7/10 | GSpot_X360 = 7/10 | GT_PS3 = 6.2/10 | GT_X360 = 6.2/10 | GameZone_PS3 = 6.5/10 | IGN_PS3 = 6.7/10 | IGN_X360 = 6.7/10 | OXM_X360 = 6/10 | PSM_PS3 = | VG_PS3 = 7/10 | VG_X360 = 7/10 | rev1 = 411Mania | rev1_X360 = 6.5/10 | MC_PS3 = 70/100 | MC_X360 = 69/100 }} The game received "average" reviews on both platforms according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. References External links * Category:2010 video games Category:Capcom games Category:Motorcycle video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Racing video games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Grand Prix motorcycle racing Category:Video games set in Australia Category:Video games set in the Czech Republic Category:Video games set in England Category:Video games set in France Category:Video games set in Germany Category:Video games set in Indianapolis Category:Video games set in Italy Category:Video games set in Japan Category:Video games set in Malaysia Category:Video games set in the Netherlands Category:Video games set in Qatar Category:Video games set in Spain Category:Video games set in Portugal